


B&R20:  A New Lease

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray delivers to his sister Maria some Big Important News.





	B&R20:  A New Lease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R20: A New Lease

## B&R20: A New Lease

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny and Ray 20 A New Lease Dee Gilles PG  
  
Maria loved this time of the year. The air was dry, crisp, and the afternoon sky was an intense shade of blue. The narrow but deep back yard was ankle thick in maple and sycamore leaves that crunched when you walked through them.   
  
She had been raking leaves in this yard for over twenty-five years. They all had. First Ray, then Paul, then her. By the time Francesca came along, Ma had gone soft, and somehow Francesca got out of raking like she got out of doing everything. That was Francesca's problem. Nobody had any expectations of her, so she accomplished nothing. Spoiled brat. Pop had doted on her, but was tough as nails on the rest of them.   
  
She glanced up at the canopy of trees. There were still a few stubborn leaves hanging on, even after last night's howling wind. She picked up her rake and began.   
  
When she and Ray were kids, they'd pretend the leaves were snow; they'd make snow angels, and sometimes bury each other in them. And then Ma'd come out and tell them to get back to work; those leaves weren't going to bag themselves. It was supposed to be a chore, not a game. As she now raked underneath the large maple, she glanced up to the back porch, expecting Ma to be peeking through the kitchen curtains, checking on her the way she used to.   
  
She, Paul, and Ray had had to do a lot of chores from an early age. Pop sure wasn't around much to help. For the millionth time, she wondered how on earth her mother put up with Pop's bullshit. The drinking, the gambling, staying out all night like he didn't have a damned care in the world. Only thing he was good for was bringing home the cash. None of them wanted to ask too many questions about where the money came from. They all had their ideas. That man... if Tony pulled half the crap that her father did, she'd leave him in a New York minute. But she didn't need to worry. Tony was a good man. He was no Einstein, but he was a good man.  
  
After twenty minutes of dedicated work, she glanced around to check her progress. She'd barely made a dent in the yard. That's what she got for putting this task off so long. It'd take her all morning to get through this. But that was okay. It was quiet work, restful. After she was finished, she'd warm up some apple cider and sit in front of a little fire in the living room for a few minutes before the boys came home. The air was nippy, but she wore a thick cable sweater and a knit cap that kept her plenty warm as she worked.   
  
She had the house almost to herself, which was nice from time to time. Tony had taken the boys to football practice, and had stayed to watch them. Then they were going out for pizza. Fran and Ma were working, and Ray was over at Ben's. The only person at home was her daughter, who quietly played with dolls in the living room.  
  
Maria stopped raking to fill a large yard bag with leaves, using the rake and a hand as a scoop. They dropped right in with not a one spilled. Years of practice. She thought with pride.  
  
She looked up when she heard leaves rustle rhythmically. Ray. He wore his green corduroy jacket and a knit cap, his hands thrust deep in his pockets. Maria smiled.  
  
"Hey, stranger!"  
  
"Hey yourself." Ray said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Didn't hear you drive up."  
  
"I didn't. I walked."  
  
"You? Walked?"  
  
"Yeah, me...I have legs. I can walk, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but you never use them. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I lived here."  
  
"Well... not lately, you haven't."  
  
Ray shrugged. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I thought I'd see how everybody's doing."  
  
"Nobody's here but me and Rosanna. Everybody else is out doing their own thing."  
  
"Oh." Ray seemed disappointed.   
  
"Where's Ben?"  
  
"At home with his nose in a book."  
  
"Oh. So you're just here because we're option number two," she teased.  
  
Ray winced. "It's not like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's cool, Ray. What, he working on school stuff?"  
  
"Nah, he's just into some book he picked up from the library this morning. He was there for two hours and came back with a bag full. I think he plans on reading everything they have. I could be in trouble. Do you know how many books the Chicago Public Library has?" Ray looked panicked.   
  
Maria laughed. "It'll be okay. I don't think he's going to forget about you."  
  
Ray took note of the several large piles of leaves. "Want a hand? Looks like I've got no place to be for a while."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ray went over to the garage and got another rake. He went to the other side of the yard and began to rake towards her. "Like old times, huh?" he called.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How's the boys?" Ray pitched his voice just high enough to be heard across the yard.  
  
"Been in a mood lately, I'll tell you," Maria called back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Maria moved a little closer to Ray. "They're just fighting all the time," she said, dropping her voice. "Nagging and niggling each other. It's driving me and Tony crazy. We were talking about finishing the attic and moving Paul up there. And I'm sure David would appreciate the extra space, too. Paul's getting to that age...you know... when it's best that a boy gets his own room to...avoid any potentially embarrassing situations, if you know what I'm sayin'."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ray agreed. "I know what you're sayin' alright."  
  
"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about taking out a home equity line of credit. We'd just need you to sign off on the loan, and we'll pay it off, of course."   
  
"How much do you think it'd be?" Ray asked. He had quickly built a large pile and then moved closer to the middle to better hear her.  
  
"We haven't started putting the numbers together yet, but we know that we need to have HVAC work and insulation, install another bathroom. We need to check the city codes, too. Hopefully, there's enough headroom to allow us to put a tub and shower up there with that low roofline we have to work with. If not, it may have to be a half bath. Tony could do all the plumbing, no problem, but there's still the materials, which he could probably get his boss to let him buy at cost...We gotta figure out a way to get 4x8 sheetrock up there...we'll probably end up taking the front windows out..." Maria trailed off, overwhelmed with all the work that needed to be done.  
  
"Or," Ray said. He had dropped his rake and had come over to her, squeezing himself into the kid-sized tree swing nearby.  
  
"'Or' what?" Maria said curiously.  
  
"Paul could just take my room." Ray looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to catch on.  
  
She looked at him with dawning realization. "Ray, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
She yelped in delight. "Oh my God! When?"  
  
"December first," he said.  
  
"Oh shit! Whatta you gonna tell Ma?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I've got a few days to think of something."  
  
"When did he ask you?"  
  
"I asked him." Ray was grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, we're practically living together anyway. What's the diff?"  
  
"Well, this makes it so....official and everything. Where is the place?"  
  
"St. Donatus Street."  
  
"Over by the old rectory?"  
  
"Yeah. A couple blocks down. Nice place. They just renovated last year. Hardwood floors, exposed brick, tall ceilings and good light. We actually did a stakeout in that building once. We were after this guy Bodine who was into the heavy-duty arms. Benny commented how much he liked it at that time, but he could never afford a place like that by himself. Stupid me. God gave me a sign back then and I completely missed it. Story of my life." Ray ruefully shook his head.  
  
"So, uh, what's the bedroom situation?"  
  
"Two. We thought it'd be nice to have a spare room with a desk. That way Benny can read his books or write in his journal while I'm watching sports, and we don't bother each other."  
  
"Sounds like you got it all figured out."  
  
"Sounds like it," Ray agreed.  
  
Maria held out her arms, and Ray unfolded himself from the low swing to come and hug her. She squeezed his thin frame hard. "Ow," he complained.  
  
Maria clutched him. "Oh, hush, you're not gonna break." Maria let go. She stood back and peered into her brother's unguarded green eyes, still clutching his upper arms. Ray was happy, like he was when he was a kid, like he was before Pop started in on him. "Ray," she said. "This is big. This is major."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  
"You scared?"  
  
Ray nodded. "A little."  
  
"I love Ben, Ray. He's so good for you. We should all go out tonight. Wait. Does anybody else know?"  
  
"Just Val."  
  
"Oh my God. We should go to Scarpetti's or something. I'll call Val and see if she can come. It's my night to go out, you know."  
  
"Let me check with Benny first."  
  
"Listen to you. You sound married. `Let me check with Benny first,'" she mocked.  
  
"Shut up. I do not!"  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yeah, you do!"  
  
Ray suddenly swooped and picked her up. He carried her over to the biggest pile of leaves by one arm and a leg. She shrieked with laughter, kicking with her free leg. Ray gently dropped her in the pile, and then proceeded to pick up handfuls of leaves and throw them at her. She did the same, and came up with a couple of acorns with her load of leaves. She let fly, and she heard one of them crack Ray's head.   
  
"Owwwww!," he whined in the same nasally wail as he did when they were kids. "That stings!" He rubbed his offended forehead.  
  
And this guy was a tough guy? This guy was a cop? Maria couldn't help it. She burst into peals of laughter as Ray continued to petulantly rub his head.  
  
"Have your fun?" Ray asked when she was done. He checked his fingers like he expected to see blood.  
  
Maria slid several feet back from Ray, and lay flat, spreading her arms. "Come on," she said, and began to flap her arms and legs in a pile of leaves.  
  
Ray lay back with a smile and did the same. Together, Little Ray and Maria made the most perfect leaf `snow angels', both laughing up into the autumn cobalt sky.  
  
Finis  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R20: A New Lease by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
